Fall In Love With My Bias Bestfriend
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: kai seorang artis. luhan menyukai kai. namun pertemuannya dengan sehun, sahabat kai lupa akan kai. /bad summary/ HUNHAN COUPLE HERE ONESHOOT! YAOI!


**Title : Fall in love with my bias bestfriend**

**Author : Hyo Ra**

**Cast :**

**- Kim jong in a.k.a kai**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Xi Luhan**

**- Others**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**WARNING :**

**- YAOI**

**- BOYS LOVE**

**- BOY X BOY**

**- de el el(?)**

**Pengenalan tokoh :**

**- Xi Luhan : seorang fanboy kai.**

**- Kim jong in a.k.a Kai : seorang artis.**

**- Sehun : sahabat kai (bukan seorang artis).**

**A/N : NO PLAGIARISM! FF ini murni dari pemikiran author! Jika terdapat beberapa kesamaan, itu hanya lah sebuah kebetulan semata!**

**ALL OF LUHAN POV**

"Kai! Kai! Kyaaaaa.. Kau tampan sekali!"

"Kai oppa! Kiss me muach!"

"Kai oppa!"

Teriakan-teriakan fans memenuhi bandara sore itu. Aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

Tentu saja untuk melihat namja tampan a.k.a kai a.k.a biasku.

Yah.. Aku adalah seorang fanboy. Aku.. Menyukai kai. Namun.. Apakah ia akan menoleh padaku? Yang bergender sebagai seorang namja?

"Ughhh~ kenapa susah sekali~" keluhku berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

DUK!

Seorang yeoja menyenggolku hingga aku hampir terjatuh.

GREB!

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu itu berhasil menolongku hingga aku tidak terjatuh dengan tangan kiri nya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangku bak sepasang pangeran dan putri di dongeng-dongeng. Mata kami saling beradu untuk beberapa saat.

Kuakui. Ia tampan.

Namun..

Siapa ia?

"Mianhae. Gomawo sudah menolongku." Ujarku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukannya setelah sadar.

"Babo. Tidak hati-hati sekali. Untung ada aku." Sahut namja tinggi itu berbangga hati.

Mataku melebar mendengar ejekannya "MWOYA?!"

Ck! Sudah baik aku mau berterima kasih padanya. Menyebalkan!

CHUU~

"Namun, aku tertarik padamu. Sudah ya~ aku harus pergi~ maniss~" Bisiknya setelah mencium pipiku lalu pergi.

Alhasil aku hanya dapat membatu berusaha mencerna kejadian tadi.

"ANIYAAAA!" Teriakku sambil memegang pipiku setelah sadar apa yang namja itu lakukan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Terlihat namja itu tersenyum manis ke arahku sambil melayangkan 'flying kiss' nya ke arahku.

"HYAAA!" Teriakku dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

'Eh? Tunggu. Kemana kai?' Batinku sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"HUAAA! Karena namja gila itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu kai." Ratapku seorang diri.

DUK!

"Bodoh! Namja gila!"

DUK! DUK!

"Idiot! Aneh! Jelek! Namja mesummmmm!" Rutukku pada namja yang kutemui di bandara tadi sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang kujumpai di jalan.

Menyebalkan sekali. Dengan seenak jidatnya ia mencium pipiku.

BLUSH~

Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Andwae. Andwae." Seruku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau hanya mencintai kai oke. Kai. Bukan namja mesum seperti dia!" Ucapku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek~

GREB

"Anakkku yanggg palingggg bohay imut, cantik, sexy(?), unyu-unyu, kece, cetar membahana sudah pulang yaaaa~~?" sambut seorang ahjumma yang ternyata adalah eomma luhan sambil memeluk luhan erat.

"HYAAAAA!" Teriak luhan karena terkejut.

"Lepaskan eomma~" rajuk luhan dengan muka semelas(?) mungkin.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ kau kenapa lama pulang eoh?"

"Aniya~ tadi aku hanya pergi ke bandara untuk menyambut kedatangan kai, idolaku" jawab luhan polos.

"Aigooo~ anakku ini~" ucap eomma luhan gemas sambil mengacak rambut luhan pelan.

"Hehe~ sudah dulu ya eomma~ eomma cepat tidur ne~ luhannie mau ke kamar dulu." Pamit luhan.

"Baiklah~ jalja~"

"Jaljayo eomma~"

Kicauan merdu burung pagi itu membuat aku terbangun.

"Eunghhh~" erangku sambil merentangkan otot-ototku berusaha memulihkan kekuatanku.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku untuk membiaskan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinaku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat jam yang tergantung indah di dinding kamarku.

"Ohh~ masih pukul 08.00" ujarku setengah sadar sambil menguap lebar.

DEG!

Mataku melebar menyadari sesuatu. Aku menoleh lagi ke arah dimana jam dinding itu tergantung dan mataku semakin membelalak sempurna.

"ANDWAEEEE~~~!" Teriakku sambil melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari-berlari ke arah dimana fansign kai berada.

Aku ingin bertemu biasku.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Huhh~ dimana tempat fansign nya? Gedung ini besar sekali~" keluhku.

Aku melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di mataku yang sedang mengobrol membelakangiku dengan seorang lagi di depannya.

Siapa ia?

Mengapa namja tinggi itu terlihat sangat familiar?

Ahh~ sudahlah. Yang penting aku harus menemukan dimana tempat fansign itu berada.

"Jeogiyo(permisi)."

Ia menoleh dan..

DEG!

Mataku membelalak kaget.

Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan mukanya "KAU!"

Ia menyeringai.

"Ahh~ kita bertemu lagi~..." Ujar namja itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajahku membuat wajah ku memerah sempurna.

".. -Namja manis~" bisiknya dengan seringaian penuh.

BLUSH~~

Wajahku semakin memerah mendengar perkataannya.

DUK!

"PERGI KAU NAMJA MESUM!" Seru ku sambil mendorong namja itu dengan muka memerah.

"Hahaha~ kau sangat manis~" ujarnya lagi-lagi.

"J-jangan membual."

"Aku tak membual."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak!"

"Hhh~ baiklah~ terserah terserah~" ujarku menyerah dan ia pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?"

"Aku mau ke-..."

"Sehun!" Panggil seorang namja berkulit tan.

Membuat ku menoleh dan namja gila itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Kai~ ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak kai.

"Kau sedang apa disini eoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab sehun sambil tertawa setan(?).

Sedangkan aku hanya dapat berdiam diri di tempat dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"K-kau kenal kai?" Tanyaku terbata.

"Tentu saja. Ia sahabatku." Jawab sehun sambil merangkul pundak kai, sahabatnya.

Kai menoleh dan bertanya pada namja gila, yang ternyata bernama sehun.

"Ia siapa?"

"Namja manis ini? Kekasihku." Jawab sehun santai.

Mataku semakin membelalak sempurna.

"MWORAGO?!"

Chu~

"Akui saja~ kau kekasihku. Jangan malu-malu." Jawab sehun sambil mencium pipi ku tanpa dosa.

"ANIYAAA!" Jeritku histeris.

Berani-berani nya ia mencium pipiku di depan kai.

Ukhh~ bagaimana kalau kai benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasih namja gila ini?

Uhh~ aku tak sudi!

Kai tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku membuat aku membelalak dan berblushing ria.

"Sepertinya.. Aku sering melihatmu."

DEG~

"Ahh~ aku ingat. Bukankah kau namja yang sering mengikutiku? Kau fanboy ku eoh?" Tanya kai.

"N-ne~"

Kai menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau menarik~"

BLUSHH~

Sehun segera menarik kerah baju kai.

"YA! YA! YA! Namja manis ini milikku tahu! Kau mau ku beritahu kyungsoo hyung kalau kau selingkuh eoh?"

"Hehe~ jangan~ aku kan hanya bercanda~ peace~ jangan kasih tahu kyungsoo hyung yah~" ujar kai berusaha merayu sahabatnya.

"Hhhh~ dasar gila."

Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melongo melihat kegiatan dua orang ini.

Ehh ehh. Tunggu.

Kyungsoo hyung? Selingkuh?

Apa maksudnya?

K-kai...

Sudah punya pacar eoh?

Ehh..

Sebentar.

Aku.. Tidak merasa sakit hati.

Ada apa ini?

Apa aku tidak mencintai kai?

Tidak mungkin!

".. Manis~ manis~" suara sehun berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

BLUSH~

"YA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU MANIS!" Seruku dengan muka memerah.

"Haha~ habis aku tidak tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya sehun.

"Xi Luhan."

"Uwaa~ namamu juga manis ya~ sama seperti orangnya~"

BLUSH~

"Jangan membual terus bodoh."

"Itu berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam loh~"

"Bodoh."

"Aku pamit dulu ne~ annyeong~ silahkan bermesraan ya~" pamit kai sambil mengedipkan matanya berusaha menggodaku dan sehun.

BLUSH~

Pipiku memanas mendengar perkataan kai.

Aku menoleh ke arah sehun.

Ternyata...

Ia juga.

'Manis.'

Hyaaaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan?

"Ahhhhh!" Jeritku tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke-..."

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak jadi." Ujarku.

Aku mengurungkan niatku ke fansign kai entah kenapa.

KRUCUK~

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari perutku! Aigoo~ malunya.

Aku melirik ke arah sehun.

Ukhh~ pasti ia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan. Malunya~

"Kau lapar eoh? Kajja. aku mengajakmu pergi makan." Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku pergi.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali aku melirik ke arah sehun yang duduk di sebelahku.

Kuakui.

Aku tertarik padanya.

Apakah ini aneh?

Kami baru dua kali bertemu dan aku tertarik padanya.

Hanya saja..

Aku ragu.

Apakah ia mencintaiku?

Aku takut..

Ia mempermainkanku.

Mataku membelalak sempurna menyadari sesuatu di hadapanku.

Ternyata.. Itu wajah sehun. Sangat dekat~

BLUSH~

"Tertarik padaku eoh?" Bisik nya menyeringai.

"ANIYA!"

"Hahaha~ habisnya kau melihatku terus sih~" jawabnya.

"Dasar PD." Seruku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku pada sepiring bulgogi di hadapanku dan memakannya perlahan.

Aku melirik lagi ke arahnya.

Ternyata ia sudah asyik dengan bulgogi di depannya lagi.

Tampan.

Ya Tuhan.

Apakah ini gila?

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar saja

Aku tertarik padanya.

Tertarik pada seorang namja yang baru kujumpai selama dua kali.

Tertarik pada sahabat kai, idolaku.

Salahkah ini?

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Cheonma." Jawabnya lalu mencium pipiku sekilas.

BLUSH~

"MESUM!" Seruku lalu langsung masuk ke rumahku dengan menutup pintu keras-keras.

Aku jatuh terduduk bersandar panda pintu. Aku memegang dadaku. Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah ke segala penjuru rumahku. Pipiku merona merah.

Dadaku bergemuruh.

Aku menyentuh kembali pipiku.

"Bibirnya.. Lembut.." Bisikku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menelusuri taman kota seoul.

Dan aku menangkap suatu sosok.

Kai? Apa yang ia lakukan di situ?

Walaupun ia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, aku masih bisa mengenalinya.

Ia pasti berpakaian gitu karena takut diterjang fans.

Aku pergi menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kai. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Luhan? Aniya~ duduklah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Hingga sebuah suara merusaknya.

"Luhan."

Aku menoleh "wae?"

"Kau.. Belum berpacaran dengan sehun?"

BLUSH~

"B-belum"

"Wae?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahku gelisah.

"Aku.. Hanya takut ia tidak mencintaiku kai."

Kai membelai surai rambutku.

"Aku yakin. Ia mencintaimu."

seketika aku langsung mendongak "eh?"

Ia tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu? Ia tidak pernah menggoda orang lain sampai akhirnya ia bertemu denganmu. Bukankah berarti kau spesial?"

BLUSH~

"Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk mantap.

Sehun.. Mencintaiku?

"Kai! Dimana rumahnya?" Tanyaku pada kai.

Setelah aku mendapatkan alamat rumahnya, aku segera melesat meninggalkan kai yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Aku berkali-kali memencet bel rumah sehun dengan tidak sabar.

Aku bertekad untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Walau ini terdengar aneh..

Walau ini terdengar gila..

Mengingat aku dan ia baru dua kali bertemu.

cklek~

"Luhan?"

"Sehun~"

Aku menunduk.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba keberanianku hilang ketika melihat wajahnya.

Aku malu~

"Wae? Kau merindukanku eoh?" Tanya nye menggodaku.

BLUSH~

Mukaku semakin memerah.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"S-saranghae!" Ucapku sekuat tenaga dengan menunduk.

Aku yakin.

Mukaku sudah sama persis dengan sebuah tomat.

Sehun menarik daguku dan menatap kedua bola mataku lekat sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya.

Ughh~ aku malu~

"Tatap aku luhan." Bisiknya lembut.

"Aku malu~"

Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae." Bisiknya.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang membuatku refleks menutup mata.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

_Ciuman pertamaku dengannya.._

_Sangat indah.._

_Tepat pada pertemuan ku dengannya yang ketiga.._

_hubungan cinta ini terjalin._

_Walaupun ini terdengar mustahil bagi semua orang.._

_tapi,_

_Tidak bagiku._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Dan ia mencintaiku._

_Pertemuan yang berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran, ketidaksengajaan._

_Pertemuan yang tidak dapat kuduga.._

_Aku mencintai namja yang bernotabene sebagai sahabat idolaku_

**END!**

Hey!

Hyora datang bawa ff gaje, jelek, ancur, aneh, alur kecepatan, dsb.

Ini hyora ngebut buatnya TT

Lagian ini hyora buatnya waktu hyora bosan, jadi ketimbang ga ada kerjaan mending buat epep deh xD

Gomawo yang udaa bca~

Comment yaaaa~

Yg panjang~ :*

Hyora menerima dengan lapang dada(?) Segala kritik dan saran dari readersdeul~ *cipok satu2 /plak/


End file.
